crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-10-27
This is what happened on Saturday, October 27, 2007, in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Parent’s DayCrystal Hall Forum post by DanZilla on Feb. 10, 2017 Marty Penn, who is one of the greeters at the Dunwich train station for the Parents’ Express, is being extremely nervous about meeting her boyfriend’s parents for the first time. In fact, she’s throwing up in the ladies room.To Seal Our Happiness: Part 1 Tansy Walcutt has a short discussion with her mother, Marissa Dawson, before the buses arrive from the train station with her grandparents. Tansy is wearing the special ‘senior uniform’ that the Headmistress has decreed for senior girls who are going to be showing parents around. She has her force pistol concealed in a ‘flashbang holster’. Headmistress Carson talks to one of the school trustees, Lord Paramount, as the buses with the parents arrive. She directs parents who are here for the first time to a short presentation given by the Assistant Headmistress. Maria and her apartment mate, Donna Fiedler, meet in the Melville coffee shop. They have a bit of a discussion and finally get to what they have been avoiding for a while - they might be in love with each other. Or at least in lust. Harvey Calloway is working. His parents aren’t coming, and there aren’t any non-busy friends to hang out with. Besides, with his Diedrick’s, there’s no way to be safe around people who don’t know his triggers. He tells himself he’s happy being a loner. That morning, Amy's mother, Liz, her old college roommate, Beth and Beth's daughter and Amy's best friend, Kara arrive. Amy shows off her flechette gun. On their way to Hawthorn they meet Ebon Scale and Sapphire. She shows them her room. They meet Caitlin.A Little R&R 3: Part 1 Alyss waits for her family in front of Poe. Rich, her youngest child, brings his girlfriend Min, Melanie and Kaylie through. As they walk past Dana and Jinx they see Starbright's older sister, Super Star. Then Kaylie begins to emit a green mist. Tansy’s grandparents arrive in a Town Car. It’s a tearful reunion - they haven’t seen their daughter for years, and they haven’t seen Tansy since she was a small child. Wyatt Cody is studying magic when he has an unexpected knock on his door. It’s his mother Catherine Cody, who he wasn’t expecting. He mentions he’s no longer seeing Maria, and goes to introduce his mother to Elaine Nalley. Marty Penn is helping out at a refreshments table at Poe Cottage when she sees her boyfriend, Stephen Nalley walk up with two people she doesn’t recognize. They’re his parents, Gene and JoAnn Nalley. Mrs. Nalley detaches the two men so she can spend a few minutes getting to know Marty and calm her down. Elaine Nalley is primping a bit when there’s a knock on the door. She’s expecting her brother and parents, but it turns out to be Wyatt Cody and his mother. After a bit of embarrassment, they get acquainted. Then Gene Nalley arrives. They get acquainted. Then Gene sends the rest of them to join his son and wife while he has a discussion with Lanie about the letter he had found. As he put it once he understood the situation, “you can’t get more Biblical than that!” Someone tries to exorcise the Imp. Imp shows Ryan Chambers her second classroom and has a discussion about why lockpicking, etc. is good to know for mutants. Especially since it’s taught in the Survival course.Imp 6: A Very Imp-ortant Date: Part 2 Doug Kelly talks with his older brother Mark on Parent’s Day.Brief Glimpses: A Brotherly Visit Dr. Hewley reports to Mrs. Carson that Natalie Mahren is an Exemplar 1 with Energizer 1 traits and a side order of untreatable Diedrick’s Disorder.The Garden of Good and Evil Mrs. Carson breaks the news to Caitlin. She has a crying jag. As soon as her roommate, Shelly Carson, leaves, Maggie Finson resumes work on the spell to expel Lanie Nalley’s spirit.To Seal Our Happiness: Part 2 Adam Carlisle and his brother Razorback start tearing round the campus. Imp meets Debra Carlyle. Natalie Mahren visits the memorial garden where her son Eric is supposedly buried with his fiancé. She has a long talk with Louis Geintz about him. Eldritch heads for the sims to try to drown her feelings in the way she used to do before she met her now-dead girlfriend. Janine feels the pain and goes to help. Fury emerges and they learn each other’s life stories - in thorough and excruciating detail, including Butcher’s Row. Assistant Headmistress Hartford watches her boss, Headmistress Carson, approach an expensively dressed man with a woman half his age and inappropriately dressed. She nudges her fiancee. “Ah, the show is about to begin.” Tansy Walcutt is showing her mother and her grandparents the Homer Gallery when her grandmother shows one of the signs of early stage Alzheimer’s. Daniel Dawson says that they’re looking at a Solon 4 trial in the EU. Wyatt Cody, his mother and Stephen Nalley join Mrs. Nalley and Marty on the back patio at Poe. Then they’re joined by Gene Nalley and Lanie, and head for the Crystal Hall for lunch. Tansy Walcutt tries to get her temper under control after discovering that her grandmother has Alzheimers. Then Angelina Cromwell comes up, crying because her mother isn’t there. Tansy adopts her for the day, and introduces her to her parents. They head for the Homer Gallery. Then Marissa Dawson has to answer a call for the Legal Counsel. John is working at matching what he sees through various materials against a color wheel. He finally gets a material that is almost perfect: it blocks his power, but still lets ordinary light through in a form he can use. It Works! Headmistress Carson draws Theodore Walcutt into her web. Maria and Donna Fiedler begin to explore their relationship. The trap around Theodore Walcutt springs shut. Lord Paramount and Robert Turner are reminiscing over the school as they remember it as students when a man (Theodore Walcutt) comes running out of Administration shouting obscenities. Mrs. Carson gets some pointers from Dr. Bellows on handling the situation with Eldritch and her mother. The Outcasts meet Sapphire’s mother, Ebon Scale and the rest of her family. Sandra is stunned. The families trade greetings. Mrs. Carson shows Natalie Mahren the video of her son Eric Mahren’s manifestation. Natalie barely manages to wrestle down an incipient attack of Diedrick’s Disorder. Caitlin arrives and they have a rapprochement. Catherine Cody is awed by the sheer magnificence of the Crystal Hall. Eventually, she tells her son that she’s getting a divorce and moving back to California from Alaska. Gunny Bardue and Debbie Cantrel prepare to meet the wave of parents heading toward Hawthorn Cottage. Tansy recoils in shock on discovering that her grandmother has Alzheimers. Jadis Diabolik finds her sobbing and comforts her. Once the storm passes, they discuss what happened. Then Jadis calls her father. Adam Carlisle discovers his brother Jack’s gift. Imp meets Setup at lunch. Tansy is talking her relationship situation over with her mother when “Aunt June” tries to arrest the Imp. Imp leads her out of the Crystal Hall, where Headmistress Carson joins the chase. Then Adam Carlisle, waving a sword, dressed in a full suit of armor and riding his brother, Razorback, joins the chase, with sound effects. Security escorts Sureshock off the premises. Headmistress Carson spends a bit of mother-daughter time with her daughter, Shelly Carson. They talk about her real father and her step-father. Liz muses a bit about the case of Jabolnski v. Delaware, which deals with situations where a person’s chronological age does not match their subjective age.To Seal Our Happiness: Part 3 The Dawsons, the Nalleys and the Codys get together for lunch. Daniel Dawson offers his house for Thanksgiving. Coyote has a serious talk with Kayda Franks about her role and the way she has been acting toward her brother. Tansy meets a number of parents near Hawthorn cottage. Michael Penn presents Elaine Nalley with a token of the New York Police Departments’ appreciation for the lives saved by the invention of Kevra, which is being marketed as Under Armor. Theodore Walcutt, fuming from the trap that his first ex-wife has set for him, calls his lawyer and then Arthur Lewis. That evening at the Flying Blue Squirrel, Imp and Ryan have a quiet chat about various things, including the Imp Revenge Squad. Then Tabitha and Robert join them. That night, Marty Penn prepares to go to sleep. She has a short talk with her roommate, Naomi. Jadis Diabolik and Tansy Walcutt are having their promised sleep-over when they’re interrupted by Jill Harris, one of Arthur Lewis' operatives who has been seeded into Whateley to keep a protective eye on Tansy. She says Mr. Lewis has rejected a contract to have her and her mother kidnapped. Tansy thanks her, tells her to have the bill for his services sent to her and arranges for a contact protocol. Then she calls Assistant Headmistress Hartford. Note There are several incidents that are repeated; they don't seem to have been merged from different stories. The reason Tansy calls Ms. Hartford is the school's policy about interference with students or their families. See also *Index for October 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline